


Home Is Where the Steve Is

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post CW Fix-It, Pre-Slash, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: Tony gets stranded in Siberia and only one person can help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/gifts).



> Vorkosigan, I loved all your prompts and had a hard time deciding which one to choose. In the end, this fic ended up being a mishmash of most of them, but it's mostly your stuck-in-a-confined-space-forced-to-make-up prompt. I threw in a little of the Avengers-save-Tony-instead-of-the-suits prompt too. I hope you enjoy the result.

Tony stared at the near useless remains of his suit. With the climate control systems offline, the metal had gotten too cold, even through his clothes, for him to keep it on. Now it lay in pieces at his feet in the meager shelter he'd been able to find in a hurry. The walls looked like packed snow, though his feet and the suit sank a couple inches into the snow. His shelter was less a cave than a really elaborate snow drift, but at least it kept out most of the wind. What clothing he had been wearing under the suit would have to do. Contrary to popular belief, Tony didn't just go off half-cocked without preparing for certain negative outcomes. He was at least wearing a sweater, jeans, and shoes. It could have been far worse, like the grimy tank he'd been wearing before the sweater. But his choice of clothes was the least of his problems.

The past hour or so had proven that, aside from the climate control system, the mobility, flight, and communications systems were also offline. He'd been trying to repair anything that would get him moving again, but the damage refused to accept any repair Tony could make tool-less in the middle of a north Siberian winter. Fortunately, the season was only just edging toward winter out of a warm summer, so the temperatures weren't as bad as they could have been. Tony tried to feel grateful for the small mercy, but finding himself stranded in the middle of a winter not-so-wonderland with no way home irritated him too much for gratitude.

He strained his brain for any plan that wouldn't have him wandering through the snow in a random direction and hoping to run across a town before he froze to death. Nothing came to him and Tony was just about to resign himself to walking, figuring south was his best bet. If nothing else, he might eventually hit a warmer climate if he couldn't find help. Tony stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, fighting a full-body shiver as the wind kicked up at just the right angle to catch him by surprise. Possibly even more surprising was the smooth plastic casing Tony's fingers brushed inside his pocket.

The phone! The phone Steve had sent him a couple weeks ago with a letter telling him to call if he needed help. Well, Tony definitely needed help. The question was: Would Steve be able to help him? And would he come if he could? Tony shrugged, then hunched his shoulders to try to keep out the cold. Calling Captain America for help was better than wandering aimlessly.

Tony pulled out the phone and flipped it open, simultaneously opening the contacts menu and marveling at the irony of Tony Stark, genius inventor, brought low enough to use decades-outdated technology. The phone only had one number programmed into it, so Tony highlighted that one and pressed the talk button before holding it to his ear.

One, two, three rings and a click as the line connected. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Someone had answered.

“Hello? Tony?”

Despite the recent disaster and Tony's tumultuous feelings regarding that fiasco and Steve's role in it, he couldn't help smiling when he heard the other's voice.

“Tony? Are you there?” Steve asked again, his words coming faster and more urgently than normal.

“Hey, Cap. Yeah, I'm here,” Tony said.

“What's going on? Are you alright?”

Tony forced out a laugh. “What makes you think I'm not alright? Can't a guy just call up another guy and say 'hey?'”

“If you were any other guy calling from any other number, sure, but it's you calling from a phone I gave you for emergencies,” Steve said, but his voice did sound lighter, until it went quiet. “I remember what happened the last time we saw each other, Tony. You wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't important.”

Tony sighed. “You got me, Cap. I'm stranded and I need a pick up.”

“That sounds like something you'd call Pepper for, Tony. Not me.”

“I would if I had any other form of communication on me. As it is, I'm a little short on options at the moment. Not even enough functioning wires to MacGyver a radio,” Tony said.

A burst of static came over the line. Steve sighing in exasperation. “Okay. Where are you?”

“Uh, see, that's the thing,” Tony hedged.

“Tony,” Steve said sternly. “Where are you?”

“I, uh, don't really know, per se.”

Tony could just see Steve rolling his eyes right then, but Steve didn't let that stop him. He just pressed on with his current line of questioning.

“You don't even have GPS?”

“Nope.”

“Give me your best guess then,” Steve said.

“Okay. Somewhere in northern Siberia hiding out in this lovely little snowdrift cave with a pack of baddies on my tail,” Tony said.

“Siberia?! Tony, what the hell are you doing in Siberia without your suit?”

“I never said I didn't have my suit, Cap,” Tony protested. “It's right here. I'm looking right at it.”

“Then put it on and get the hell out of there!”

“No can do, Capsicle. It's a little out of commission at the moment and I'm a little short on tools and materials.”

“You can't fix it?” Steve asked.

“Nope. Already tried,” Tony confirmed. “That would be why I'm calling you. Thought it might be better than wandering through the snow aimlessly until I found a town or something.”

“Alright. Are you safe?”

“For the moment. Why?” Tony said, confused.

“I want you to stay put. I'm coming to find you.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, Cap.”

Steve chuckled. “Don't sound so surprised, Tony. You did call me. Didn't you think I would come?”

“Honestly, I thought maybe you'd call in the cavalry and send 'em my way, but this works too. Just make sure to bring a GPS locator. I can't be too far from a town if I'm getting a cell signal. You should be able to pick up whatever signals this thing is giving off,” Tony said.

“Okay, Tony. Just hang tight. I'm on my way,” Steve said and hung up.

Tony stared at the darkened phone, still a little shocked that his plan had gone so well. Honestly, Tony wasn't sure whether he expected Steve to ignore his call, blow him off, or call Pepper on his behalf. Steve deciding to come after Tony himself was... confusing.

Deciding not to think too much about it, Tony began tugging the gauntlets off the armor. He should still be able to rig something up with the arc reactor in the suit to get the gauntlets working again, just in case. If he was lucky, he could find a way to strap the arc reactor to his chest so he could remain mobile if necessary. Of course, the best scenario would be for Steve to show up before the bad guys he'd been chasing.

Who was he kidding? Tony's luck was never that good.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Tony opened his eyes, fighting to get his breathing back under control from his latest violent meeting with the ground courtesy of the man monologuing in front of him. Killian strode toward him saying something about how brilliant he was for developing Extremis as far as he had. Frankly, Tony couldn't care less about Killian's ego trip._

_He was just getting ready to call JARVIS for help while scrambling out of the way of yet another fire blast from Killian. Unfortunately, Tony found himself trapped against a wall and a perilous drop that could only end in catastrophic injury. Sensing his AI's aid was even more dire than initially thought, Tony just managed to get out the first syllable of JARVIS' name, knowing it would be too late._

_Tony could feel the heat of the fire, feel the moisture leeching right out of his exposed skin. He squeezed his eyes shut to protect them as much as he could from the piercing pain caused by the brightness, though why he bothered when his death by immolation was mere seconds away Tony didn't know._

_Fiery death never came. Instead, Tony felt himself shoved to the ground covered by another person's body and surrounded by the sound of fire striking metal. Thinking JARVIS had come through after all, Tony had just enough time to catch a brief glimpse of his savior before he was being yanked over the edge that seconds ago had seemed perilous._

_Steve landed with a grunt, stumbling a few steps before regaining his balance and setting Tony back on his feet._

_“Cap? What are you doing here?” Tony said, following Steve behind a stack of large metal containers to avoid Killian's latest barbecuing attempt._

_“Better question: Where's your suit?” Steve retorted._

_“They're not standing up well. Guy's got some major firepower on his side. I can't tell you how many suits I've gone through already,” Tony said._

_“'Suits?' Plural?”_

_“There are still some running around out there dealing with the mini-Killians,” Tony said. “What about my question?”_

_Steve gave him a confidant little smirk. “Didn't you think I would come?”_

_Tony didn't know what to say to that, or even what to think. He just let it go and allowed Steve to drag him from cover to cover, playing a dangerous game of hide-and-seek until a bolt of lightning speared out of the sky and slammed Killian right into the ground, leaving behind a crater like in a video game. Thor hovered above the pair, Mjolnir raised majestically._

_“Man of Iron! It is good to see you unharmed!” He called down to them._

_“Good to see you too, Big Guy,” Tony shouted back. Then he muttered to Steve. “Thor's here too?”_

_“Of course, Tony,” Steve said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “They all came.”_

_Right on cue, Tony heard the Hulk's roar and what sounded suspiciously like him smashing the hell out of something, or someone. An arrow flew past his ear and buried itself into the chest of one of a pair of Killian's mooks who had been sneaking up behind them. The other man had already been downed by a black-clad, red-headed whirlwind who Tony swore tossed him a wink as she sped past toward her next target._

_“All of you came?” Tony asked again, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things._

_“We all came for you, Tony,” Steve said._

_“Why?”_

_Steve gave him an odd look. “You needed us, so we came.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony startled into wakefulness, unsure what had roused him. When the reason didn't make itself readily apparent, his mind wandered back to his dream. He wondered why he would dream the team had pulled a big damn heroes moment during his fight with Killian instead of JARVIS. It was probably just because he had called Steve for help and his mind was fixated on that.

A sound like snow crunching underfoot echoed through the night and Tony automatically adjusted the cannibalized arc reactor on his chest, checking to make sure the gauntlet he had managed to salvage connected with it securely and everything was in working order. If his enemies had caught up to him, Tony was determined he would be ready for them. There would be no going down without one hell of a fight. Well, as much of a fight as a gauntlet that was just as likely to malfunction after the first shot as fire a dozen.

Of course, that would be when the silence of night erupted in a cacophony of feet crunching snow. There were more of them than Tony had initially thought and they must have thought him dead to the world or they wouldn't be making it so easy for him to make a guesstimate of their numbers. Sure, it was nearly impossible to move silently in deep snow like this, but still. Tony could see their shadowy figures inching closer to him now.

And there just had to be a ton of the guys. Not so many that he couldn't take them all down with the suit, but more than he could manage to defend himself against with nothing but a single half-malfunctioning gauntlet jury-rigged to the arc reactor he'd yanked out of the suit. They must not know the suit was offline if they'd sent this many people after him.

Slowly, Tony got his feet under him, crouching next to the useless suit and cursing his luck. Where was the cavalry? Tony was a sitting duck out here and, while whatever hidey-hole these guys took him to would undoubtedly be warmer, it would also come with a massive restriction on his current freedoms. Freezing to death might be undignified, but dying in the hands of his enemies would just be embarrassing and Tony refused to allow it. There had to be something he could do.

But what could he do with nothing but snow and a multimillion dollar hunk of scrap that you might as well use as fuel for a really violent explosion for all the good it was doing him.

Tony blinked and went back over his thoughts. The arc reactor, like any power source, could be destabilized quite easily to explosive effect. All he really needed to do was crack the casing and hit it really hard, then, boom! Steve would kill him if he knew Tony went into battle with a time bomb on his chest, but what Steve didn't know wouldn't kill Tony.

But how to make the arc reactor explode? He didn't want to be anywhere near it when it exploded if he could help it. The only thing he had to set it off, though, was the repulsor currently being powered by the arc reactor. Every piece of his armor had a small power cell so he could summon the parts to him individually. The only question remaining: Would the stored power in his last functioning gauntlet be enough to destabilize the arc reactor? There was only one way to find out.

Tony wanted to groan out loud, but restrained himself. It wouldn't do him any good to let the bad guys know he was awake and preparing for them. He shrugged off the arc reactor, setting it back on the suit. Then he waited, watching the lurching shadows carefully for his chance. His shaking fingers wrapped around the wire still connecting the gauntlet to the arc reactor, making sure it drew power from the reactor itself until the absolute last moment.

When Tony deemed the shadows close enough, he yanked the wire out and stood in one fluid motion, turning away from the shadows and breaking into a run. The mooks, who conveniently chose to only come at him from one direction, shouted and ran after him. Although, “running” was a loose term for it. While they were moving faster than before, they had to raise their knees so high it looked more like the low-gravity jump/walk astronauts did, only no one had thought to tell them they were still fully affected by Earth's gravity.

Tony knew they must all look stupid, but the jump/walk did its job. The mooks moved closer to Tony's trap while Tony got further away. After a count of fifteen, Tony decided he was far enough away and the mooks were close enough. He stopped and spun around less than gracefully, aiming for the soft blue glow.

The first blast surprised his pursuers into stopping to look for cover, thinking he was firing at them. Not one of them thought to consider that his real target might be the suit they had chosen to crouch next to as the most obvious available cover. Tony hadn't expected that, but he wouldn't question what little luck he got since the arc reactor hadn't gone up on the first shot like he had hoped.

“Dammit,” he said under his breath. “Please work.”

Tony didn't know if he was talking about the arc reactor or the gauntlet, but he took aim and fired again.

The gauntlet came through, firing another repulsor blast and shocking him at the same time. Tony didn't have time to yank it off, though, before the arc reactor exploded into flame. Men screamed and suddenly went silent. Tony found himself knocked off his feet and soaring through the air, the pain from the gauntlet forgotten as he landed hard. He had time to register a flare of pain on the back of his head, then darkness claimed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Tony! Tony, can you hear me?”

Tony heard a familiar voice calling to him as if from far away. It sounded kind of like it echoed, but that couldn't be right. Could it? Maybe it was. Tony couldn't remember why the voice shouldn't echo so maybe it should. And why did the voice sound familiar? Who was calling to him?

A hand shifted under his shoulders, lifting his head and torso up and pulling a pained groan out of Tony.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart! I'm sorry!” The voice said, sounding very anxious indeed. “I know it hurts, but I have to get you someplace warm or you'll freeze to death. I'll try to be more careful.”

Tony thought he should say something to that, or at least give some indication that he'd heard the familiar voice, but he couldn't find the strength. Instead, he just let the hands, a second one had wormed its way under his knees, lift him up. He did let out a whimper as the first jarring step set off a flare of pain in his head. The voice murmured soothing nonsense and Tony could swear someone pressed a kiss to his forehead, but darkness claimed him again before he managed to fully process it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony woke to a splitting headache, like someone had gone a little jackhammer crazy on his skull. Without thinking, he groaned, reaching up a hand to grasp at his head and try to keep his brains from leaking out. Someone nearby snorted and Tony immediately froze. Had the explosion missed some of them?

“You know, you are the only man I know who would blow himself up along with the guys he was aiming for. Do you know how fighting's really supposed to work?”

Steve. It was Steve. He'd made it. Not soon enough to prevent the little blowing up incident, but at least he'd found him and dragged him back to someplace warmer. And softer. Tony was lying on something warm and soft.

“Too loud. Why do you have to talk so loud?” Tony whined, his head pounding to the rhythm of both his and Steve's words.

Footsteps drawing closer, then fingers running through his hair. “Sorry, Tony,” Steve said more quietly. Tony's head mercifully didn't object to the new volume, but it likely would to Steve's next request. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

“Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea, Cap,” Tony said.

“Why not? Oh! Hold on,” Steve said. There were hurried footsteps and some rustling sounds, then Steve was back at his side. “It's okay now. You can open them.”

Tony did so warily, expecting the sharp stab of pain to lance through his eyeballs as soon as the light reached them, but it never did. When he propped himself up and looked around, Tony saw the dim shapes of walls and roof surrounding him and the hulking figure of Steve sitting next to what must be his bed. A soft rectangular corona framed what Tony could only assume were hastily drawn curtains courtesy of Steve.

“Where are we?” Tony asked.

“A rented room in a small town. The weather took a turn for the worse, so we're stuck here until it clears enough for us to catch a ride out. Now hold still for a second,” Steve ordered, gripping Tony by the chin and looking into his eyes.

“Hey! What's up with the manhandling there, Cap?” Tony protested. Steve released him and leaned back.

“Good news,” Steve said, apparently ignoring Tony's very relevant question. “Your pupils are the same size. Bad news. That's the only symptom of a concussion I know, so I can't rule it out entirely.”

“I'm fine, Steve. Just a headache, probably from cracking my head on the ground during the explosion.”

“Exactly. You have a nasty knot on the back of your head and you were bleeding when I found you. That seems to have stopped, though.”

Tony shrugged. “See? No biggie.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed. “It is. You hit your head hard enough to knock you out for hours at least. I don't know how long you were lying there before I found you. Thank God the smoke from your explosion was still lingering, or I might not have found you in time.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Is my brain leaking out of my ears?”

Steve gave him an odd look. “No.”

“Then I'm fine.”

“Tony –“

But Tony had had enough. He was tired and cranky and in pain. He didn't want to have to do this talking thing everyone in the world seemed to think was such a great idea. All he wanted was to pass out again until his headache went away. Or drink coffee until it went away, but Tony didn't think Steve had enough coffee on him if he had any at all.

“Steve, no. The last time we were in the middle of a snow-covered wasteland, you left me there. I appreciate you coming after me and fishing me out of whatever mess I made this time, but that's not enough. Just... leave me alone for a little while, okay?”

The last part was said quietly and, despite the dimness of the room, he could tell Steve had that blew-up-his-puppy look. If anything could make Tony feel like the absolute scum of the Earth, it was that look. Steve was a good person, Tony knew that, but his abandonment still hurt.

“I'm sorry.”

“What?” Tony said, jerking out of his reverie to stare at Steve hunched in on himself at Tony's bedside.

“I'm sorry I left you there and I'm sorry we fought. I wish it had never happened,” Steve whispered. Tony couldn't speak for the shock. “But, mostly, I'm sorry for not telling you about your parents.”

“Yeah,” Tony croaked, too surprised to think about what he was saying. “You said that in your letter.”

“I meant it, Tony. Every word. I just– I didn't want to lose you, but I managed to anyway,” Steve said.

“You haven't lost me. I'm right here.”

Steve gave him a watery smile, like he appreciated the effort Tony was putting forth, but he wasn't buying it. That just meant Tony had to try harder.

“I'm sorry too.”

“What for?” Steve asked, looking confused.

“For attacking your friend,” Tony said. He couldn't look at Steve as he said it, so he stared determinedly at his hands in his lap. “I know he wasn't responsible for their deaths, but...”

A warm hand rested on his shoulder, startling Tony into looking around. Steve had a serious, determined expression on his face, but he didn't look angry. Tony hated himself for feeling pathetically relieved at that.

“I understand, Tony. They were your parents and you'd just found out they hadn't really died in a car accident.”

Oh, Steve was giving him an out. He was letting Tony off the hook. Why couldn't Tony just let him? Why did he feel the sudden desperate need to spill all his innermost secrets? There was nothing for it. Tony took a deep breath and let it out.

“That wasn't the only reason,” he admitted quietly.

Steve sounded like he didn't know what to think when he said, “What do you mean?”

In for a penny, in for a pound.

“I thought we were friends, but you chose him over me. I kind of hated him for that too.”

“You were jealous of Bucky?” Steve said, sounding quite astonished. Tony didn't know what to say, so he just sat there. “You're still my friend, Tony. I didn't choose Bucky over you.”

“You sure about that?” Tony said, wincing internally at the petulant sound of his voice. “Because it didn't feel that way.”

“Yes, I am,” Steve insisted. “Tony, I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't let you hurt Bucky either. Yes, Bucky is my friend and I didn't want him to get hurt, but I also knew how much you would have hated yourself after if I had just stood by and let you have at him.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Steve steamrolled right over whatever he would have said.

“You can't deny it, Tony. I know you. I know you still blame yourself for Afghanistan, and for the Stark Expo, and for the incident over Christmas, and Sokovia, and, hell, you've probably figured out some way to blame yourself for your parents. You don't need anymore needless blame on your shoulders. If there is one thing I've learned about you, it's that it's not your fault.”

“Seriously, Steve? 'Not my fault?'” Tony said incredulously. “I'll give you my parents, but the rest? All on me.”

“Really? How?” Steve challenged. Tony opened his mouth to explain exactly ever sordid detail laying the guilt at his feet, but nothing came out. Steve noticed and grinned triumphantly. “Did you not try hard enough? Was their something else you could have done that might have changed the outcome? Maybe if you'd never been born everything would be all hunky-dory? Everyone thinks that sometimes, Tony. You just take it to the extreme. I promise you, you are not the only one at fault for the things that happened around you. There are a lot of people who share that guilt.”

“Even you? Do you really think any of what's happened between us is your fault? Because no one I know does,” Tony said. He wondered if Steve heard the “even me” he had implied, but Steve's stoic expression gave nothing away.

“At least one person you know blames me,” Steve said quietly, looking Tony right in the eye. “Me.”

“What?”

“I know the whole mess with the Sokovia Accords was partially my fault,” Steve said. “There isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish I could go back and find a way for us to handle the Accords together. Maybe none of this would have happened. There's a lot I feel guilty about, Tony. I'm not perfect.”

“You sure about that?” Tony said lightly. “Because the stories I heard tend to disagree.”

Steve quirked a small grin at him and shook his head. “Yeah, I'm sure. I've missed you, Tony.”

Tony smiled back. “I missed you, too,” he said, grin turning sly. “But you know what I've missed more?”

Steve watched him warily. “What?”

“That furnace-like body heat of yours,” Tony said, lifting a corner of the blanket Steve had draped over him while he'd been unconscious. “Get in here, I'm freezing.”

Steve laughed and climbed in next to Tony, who shifted over to make room for him. The bed was still far too small for them to lay comfortably next to each other, so Steve rolled onto his side and wrapped Tony in his arms. Since that had been Tony's plan all along, he went with it, pressing his face into the side of Steve's neck. Steve flinched at the sudden shock of cold, but gamely held him tighter.

“You weren't kidding,” he said.

“No, I wasn't. Snow is definitely not much better than sand, except it melts when it gets in inconvenient places.”

Steve laughed. “I don't need to know anymore.”

“TMI?”

“No, more like JEI.”

“'JEI?' What's JEI?”

“Just enough information,” Steve said. “Please do not go into any more detail.”

“You don't want to hear how I got snow up my– “

“Tony!”

“– nose?”

Tony had a hard time holding back the laughter and lost the battle when Steve poked him in the side out of revenge.

“You are incorrigible,” Steve said.

“You love me anyway,” Tony said, then he realized what those words meant and froze.

They lay in awkward silence for what felt like hours, Tony wondering if he should disentangle himself from Steve and... do something. What, he didn't know. But Steve hadn't moved yet. Maybe they could just forget Tony had ever said that and go on with their lives.

“I do,” Steve whispered into the silence.

“What?”

“This is the last time I let you hold a conversation just off a concussion. You say 'what' way too much. It's worrying,” Steve said, mostly to himself.

“You don't know I had a concussion and it's not my fault you like throwing curve balls at injured men. And don't change the subject! What did you mean just now?”

“I meant that you seem more confused than usual,” Steve tried, but Tony smacked him on the shoulder.

“Steve!”

Steve sighed. “I do love you, alright? I didn't realize it until after the Accords when I couldn't see you whenever I wanted. I took it for granted that you'd always be around before and when I couldn't see you I realized how much I hated it. I just... I wanted to be near you.”

Tony didn't know what to say. Of course, he'd had a crush on Steve since before he even knew what a crush was, but he never thought anything would come of it. How did you respond to a confession of love? Tony had never had to do that before, so he just opened his mouth and said the one thing he wanted most in the world.

“Steve, come back with me.”

It was safer than trying to express his tumultuous emotions.

“I can't, Tony. I'm still technically a fugitive,” Steve said regretfully.

“You can. I swear I'll protect you. I won't let them anywhere near you if you want. I'll even bring the rest of them back with us. I'll do anything you want, just please come back,” Tony begged, curling his fingers into Steve's shirt tight enough to hurt.

Steve craned his neck back to look at Tony. He stared for a long time, but Tony never once looked away. Let him search until he founded what he needed to convince him to stay with Tony.

“Alright. I'll come back. And we'll bring the others back too,” Steve said, smiling. “It'll take some work, but I believe we can find a way back to being a team, to being family, again.”

Tony smiled back. Steve was right. It might take a lot of work, but the two of them together could do anything they set their minds to. The Avengers would become whole again and Tony would have Steve back. They were finally going to go home, but Tony was already there. Because anywhere Steve was would always be home to Tony.

THE END


End file.
